Silver Silk
by BasketCase14
Summary: Sesshomaru has chosen a mateand it isn't Rin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fuck you.

A/N: My first yaoi fanfic between Miroku and Sesshomaru. I've done lots of other characters before.  
... means flashback talking

This is quite a short chapter, but its a prolouge anyways.

Summary: Miroku is raped and then left by none other than Sesshomaru. After recovering from the attack, Miroku starts having dreams-disturbing, yes...but also...erotic. Somehow, he can't get the demons long, slik-like sliver hair out of his mind...or the demons slow, sensous kisses on his body...

Prolouge-Silver Silk

Yes... whispers a voice in the semi-darkness of the night. He makes no sound at all-either because he can't, or because he won't, he doesn't know. Maybe both. Maybe neither.

And then again, maybe, they are making noises...but he doubts it very much. A moan escapes from one of them. They both don't know who did it.

Please... the voice comes again, but it sounds half-heartedly.

Don't do this...

A chuckle rose into the silent night. A murmur was heard, but nobody would've heard the words anyway.  
A gloved hand reaches out to run its fingers through that sliver hair that tickled his chest lightly. It was so pretty-no, pretty didn't describe it...beautiful was what he was looking for. And it felt...smooth as silk.

The moonlight shone brightly on the figures, but it wouldn't have helped. They both knew who the other person was.

Their lips touched, and the voice was heard, but it was the last time.

No...more...

The youkai kissed him deeply, and they both moaned. It was wrong...but it was right. He hadn't felt it before, but now he did. The pain was coming back, but it was full of pleasure, and he didn't stop either because he can't, or because he won't.

Miroku knew which one it was. 


	2. Silver Silk Chapter Two

Disclaimer:Fluffy doesn't belong to me.

Author Note/Sesshomaru: Why do I have to read this again? If I do this, in return, I expect something from you. I do not know why I shouldn't just kill you right here and now. A little bit of Sango/Miroku. Just a hint.

/.../Flash back episode.

WitchBlade: Because I'll give you...demons to kill.

Sesshomaru:WitchBlade thanks people for the reveiws.

WitchBlade:waves hand and demons appear

WitchBlade: Have at it.

Chapter Two-Deep Sleep

He couldn't feel anything. Trying to open his eyes, he found that he couldn't. They were to...heavy? Or maybe he had been drugged. Ah...the feeling was coming back in his body now. He sucked in a sharp breath, forced himself to open his eyes, and sit up. Where was he? A cool breeze flew over, biting at his skin.

His skin...he looked down, and saw his legs covered in sticky red blood...his blood. The blood was coming from a wound on his inner thigh. His arms had long deep scratch marks on them, and they to, were oozing blood. The fluid on his legs, however, had dried. Licking his lip, he tasted something metallic. Bringing up his hand, he touched his mouth. The lips were swollen slightly, and stung when he touched them. He looked at his fingers, trying to tell if the blood on his fingers was from his mouth, or his arms. A sharp pain on his neck caused him to clamp his hand down on his right shoulder.

He shifted, and yelped. His voice was hoarse, but he felt he was lying on something...fluffy. Looking under him, he saw he was laying on a fluffy-what sould've been white-boa. But the color was now deep, red, some of the boa showing white, or pink. He had soaked the garment.

Who had done this to him? Then it all came back in a flash.

/He had walked away from the rest of the group, calling over his shoulder that he was going to take a bath. Halfway there, someone had grabbed him, and pulled him away. He had passed out from there...and had awoken to see...Sesshomaru. And he had raped him./ 'But...' he thought, with a swallow. 'I didn't want him to stop...'

Oh, now he remembered...

"Sesshomaru.." he whispered before passing out.

"Where the hell is that damn lecher?" yelled Inuyasha hotly, glaring up at the sky. Kagome rushed over to him, and grabbed his arm. "Inuyasha, calm down. We'll find him, okay?" she said soothingly.

"We better find him, because he's holding us up! I'll be surprised if we find him alive! Damn fool, always chasing after someone"  
Kagome bit her lip. A part of her thought that maybe Inuyasha was right. 'I mean, come on, Kagome! The guys been missing since last night. But its not like we didn't know. I thought he was just taking a long shower.' But another part of her wouldn't hear it.

Sango was a total wreck. She had panicked when she hadn't seen his form in the sleeping bag next to her. She had hurriedly awoken Kagome, who in turn woke up Inuyasha. The search for him had been a very long one.

She felt Inuyasha beside her tense up, and looked to him. "I smell blood," he said quietly, and took off towards the smell. Kagome and Sango jumped onto Kiara, along with Shippou. "Inuyasha! Whose blood is it?" yelled Sango.

"Its..." 'Shit...' He didn't aswer her, and Sango knew whos it was then. "Faster, Kirara!" She screamed, and Kagome and Shippou held on for dear life.

Inuyasha was the first to spot him. Miroku was laying in his own blood, despite the garment laying under him. Sango screamed, and ran to him, but Kagome held her back. "Kagome? Let go! I...need to see him!" She hissed, but Kagome didn't let go.

Shippou started crying, and Inuyasha picked him up, covering his nose with his haori sleeve. If he hadn't, he would have gagged. "I hate the smell of human blood," he hissed angrily, and put him down on Kirara. He had wrapped Miroku in the boa, knowing damn well who had hurt him. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"Shit...do you think he'll be okay?" she asked, surprising Inuyasha a little with her language. He nodded. She sniffed, and walked over to tell Sango, who was glaring angrily at the forest floor. "I...I should've known...when he didn't grope me last night...I should've known..."

Inuyasha growled. "Lets go! If we don't get him back to Kaede, then we won't be able to save him." Inuyasha said, and grabbed Kagome, pulling her onto his back. They left the clearing within three minutes, and headed back to the village. But unbeknownst to them, a pair of glowing amber eyes was watching the body of Miroku.

Miroku awoke two weeks later, to see Sango leaning against the wall next to his pallet. He sat up suddenly, and stretched his arms. They were weak, and hurt when he did it. He looked down at them, and saw them scarred. He looked under the blanket, and saw his legs were clean, but there was a deep scar that ran from his inner thigh, to the his outer thigh and wasn't as deep as it was on the inside.

He sighed, and closed his eyes.

Yes... His eyes flew open, and he shook his head. Yawning, he closed his eyes again.  
More... He jerked, and opened his eyes, looking around. 'What the hell?' he thought, and stretched. He blinked, and something flashed behind his eyes. "What the fuck...?" he hissed confused. Slowly, he blinked, and saw Sesshomarus face flash by, followed with him and the lord kissing passionately.

He shivered, and shook his head, then opened his eyes to look at Sango. Next to her was his clothes and staff. He crawled out of his pallet, and creeped over to her side, grabbing his clothes. He put them on, and grabbed his staff. His legs were weak, but strong enough to carry him to the door, and pull back the demon skin.

Kagome looked up from the fire outside his room, and smiled. "Miroku! Its about time you awoke! Are you hungry?" she rushed to his side, and helped him sit down. He nodded, and said hoarsely, "How long have I been asleep?" She told him, and handed him a small portion of meat(courtesy of Inuyasha), and another small portion of chips, along with an orange soda. He cleared his throat, and looked up as Kagome smiled. "Uh...sorry. Everything except the meat I gave you isn't very healthful at the moment. I'll have to go back to my time later, and get more healthy stuff." Miroku nodded, and munched slowly on the chips and took little sips.

As the salty chip touched his lips, he sucked in a breath. "Ow..." he muttered, and brought his hand to his mouth. He looked at his fingers, and saw a little dab of blood on his index finger. He closed his eyes and sighed. But he hadn't even drew a breath in when he saw Sesshomaru bite his lip.

Mirokus eyes flew open, and he saw Kagome looking at him strangely. After a few moments, she went back to feeding the fire. It was silent the rest of the afternoon.

Sango woke up later that evening, and rushed out of the hut, yelling that Miroku wasn't there. But when she saw him sitting next to Kagome and Shippou, she sighed, ran up to him, and hugged the monk feircly(sp?). Miroku was slightly surprised at this, and even more surprised when he couldn't bring himself to grope her. But Sango dismissed it, and sat down next to him, apologizing how she should've done something.

Miroku let her ramble on, not really hearing what she was saying, until he had noticed she had stopped talking, and was looking at him expectantly.  
"What?" he asked slowly, and Sango sighed, got up and looked down at him. " I said, that I want to talk to you alone. Please follow me." She walked off into the woods, and Miroku stumbled after her, nearly tripping over the hem of his robe.

Kagome watched them walk off, then turned to Inuyasha. "What do you think shes going to say?" Inuyasha shrugged, and Shippou said, "Uh...maybe shes' going to finally bear his child...?"

They all looked at eachother before saying simutaneously, "Nah."

Sango led him deep, but not to deep to where they couldn't find their way back, and finally turned around to smile at the monk, affection shining in that smile. Miroku smiled nervously, since he was still having a few troubles with being in forests in the evening. "What's this all about, Sango-chan?"

Sango walked slowly over to him, and only stopped when she was a foot away from the monk. "Miroku, I have a propisition to make," she said, bowing her head to look at the hem of her skirt. "Miroku, I have decided...I will bear your child."

All was silent for a few seconds, before Miroku replied uncomfortably, "Well, Sango-chan...I, uh..." She jerked her head up to look at him, and said quickly, "Oh, Miroku, I do not want to pressure you into this. I know how hard it was for you to be in that...er...situation, but...well...I just wanted you to know I was ready for you."

Miroku smiled at this, but somehow, the thought of claiming his dear exterminator friend for himself just didn't appeal to him. "Let's go back to the camp. Kagome-chan will be worried if we don't come back soon."

That night, Miroku had the feeling that he was being watched. And as he watched the fire go out, he was reminded of Sesshomaru-and strangely, he felt the need to see the demon who had taken him.

He wondered when the next time would be when they would fight each other, and when he would see his demon again. As Miroku fell alseep, to dream of honey colored eyes, and rough love-making, he hoped that he they would meet again soon.

Sesshomaru smirked in the darkness of the night, watching the mortal he had claimed fall asleep in the camp of his iggnorant brother. "Lord Sesshomaru, lord Sesshomaru! What do you plan to do with the mortal man, hmmm?" asked his assistant, Jaken.

The dog demon ignored the little demon, and thought about the dark haired man, and his curse. Finally, he replied quietly, more to himself than to Jaken, "I shall see what happens within the next few days. If the human shows attraction to me, then I shall claim him completely."

Jaken spoke again, much to his masters annoyance. "But, Lord Sesshomaru, he is a mere mortal! I thought that after that little girl, you would be done! What will happen when you claim this man completely?"

Sesshomaru turned to look down on Jaken, his eyes narrowed threateningly, and his voice soft with threats, "You dare to question me, Jaken? Do not insult my decisions, and do not insult my playthings-or my mates." Jaken shivered, and whispered, "Yes, matser! I did not mean that you are-"

Sesshomaru ignored the demon again. "Enough, Jaken. We leave now." With that, he walked on top of Jaken, and made his way over to the demon horses(A/N: Is that really what they are? I don't know what those things are...)

Sesshomaru lifted Rin from the ground, who had been sleeping, and put her down on the back of the demon. "Jaken. Look after her, and follow me"  
'This mortal...I will have to be clever to catch him...that demon exterminator has already expressed her feelings for him. She will have to be removed somehow, but I think the monk will not like that. I have to please the monk to be able to get him to become my mate.'

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. 'I will get him-somehow...'

WicthBlade:I typed this chapter while listening to Korn. An awesome band, I must say. Anyways, I would be appreciative if you people would review. Looks to side

Sesshomaru and Miroku are on floor, making out.

WicthBlade: Ahem...please hurry, or the lemon might come out without you people being able to see it. A moan is heard from side of room  
Like I said...hurry... 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in(at the risk of sounding like a prep)like, six months. I was grounded from the internet and the laptop(where these wonderful stories come from), all because I cooked bacon while my mother wasn't home. Can you believe that? OH! I'm turning fourteen tomorrow. I'm happy, but then again, after tomorrow, we go back to school( my school had Cristmas break a week and four days ago). My B-days' on January 3rd, 1991. Anyways, heres the next chapter to my story "Silver Silk".

Also, fuck the damn disclaimer.

Silver Silk Chapter Three-Naraku Dolls and Sesshomaru Stalking-Part One

Miroku breathed in the clear, crisp air while gazing at the blue sky above him. It was a beautiful morning for walking, and Miroku planned to do just that. Turning to Kagome, who was behind him packing up their things from last night, he told her so. Kagome hesitated in letting him go, but seeing as he needed it, she nodded.

"Be careful, Miroku. We don't want another..." She trailed off, and quietly resumed her packing. As Miroku headed down the path farther away from Kagome, he wondered why everyone was so upset. He was better now, wasn't he? And its not like he tried to get ravaged by a demon who just happens to be related to Inuyasha.

He sighed, and stopped to touch the scar that was on his cursed arm. When he showed Inuyasha all the scars(minus the one that was on his thighs), he turned away, stating that Miroku now had two curses-and on the same arm.

But when he thought of the lord, and the night of his taking, what Miroku really thought about was how Sesshomaru was gentle with him in the beginning, and how he even left Miroku with his boa. Speaking of which...he wondered what Inuyasha had done with-the monk stopped and looked around. He felt as if he was being watched again.

Miroku silently pulled out his staff, and crouched down slightly to defend himself if need be. He sensed an imense power coming from the trees on his left, then on his right. The power seemed to surge all around him, until he couldn't tell if it was in one clump of bushes, or another. Miroku heard a crack, then looked up and moved out of the way just in time, stumbling slightly.

"What-?" he muttered, and dodged another tentacle, once again stumbling. His legs were not as used to running and dodging things as they were before Sesshomaru raped him. Dodging another earthen colored tentacle, he looked up. There, just above him, was Naraku, smirking at the young monk.

"I should've known it was you, Naraku!" Narakus' babboon covered body had obscured the light of the sun; in fact, Miroku thought for a second that he was wittnessing a total eclipse of the sun.

"Why, you don't seem happy to see me, monk. I wonder why that is, hmm?" Miroku glared scathingly at the half-demon, and grapsed his rosary beads in an attempt to suck Naraku up. The demon merely smirked before sailing into the sky, and swooping back down to land in front of Mirokus feet, not ten feet away from the bastard.

"Ah ah. I wouldn't do that, young monk. You see, I have developed a very special surprise for you-my poisonous insects! They have been specially bred to kill faster, more painful, and only I have the cure for it!"

Miroku, who had finally unwrapped the beads that kept his wind tunnel safe, was to late to put them back on, and gasped in shock and fear as he hurriedly pointed his cursed hand down at the ground just in time. "Shit...!" he muttered angrily, and hurriedly put on his sacred beads.

Naraku grabbed the monk around the middle with his tentacle, and lifted him off the ground. Miroku gasped as Naraku started to grip him tighter and tighter. He could feel his bones starting to crack, and screamed out in pain. It was then that Miroku realized his predicament.

He was totally helpless against Naraku.

Sesshomaru watched as his soon to be mate was being attacked. Inside, he was seething with anger-how dare Naraku attack something that rightfully belonged to him? But on the outside, he looked just as cool and calm as ever.

Jaken turned to him, and asked in his squeaky voice, "What shall we do, Lord Sesshomaru? Don't you want the human?" Sesshomaru shifted his body slightly, and looked down on the small demon, who flinched accordingly. Finally, the lord demon spoke in his cool and calm voice of his.

"I will watch him, to see how strong he is after what happened. If it looks like he will be killed, then I will indeed step in." Jaken nodded, and then asked another question, earning a look from his master. "Master, what if the monk tries to talk to you? What will you do?"

"Why are you questioning my authority, Jaken? Do you think I can not handle this?" His voice was low with silent anger. Jaken stepped back warily, and shook his head.

"Ehh, no master, it's just..." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Ehrm...I must go check on Rin, my lord!" With that, Jaken took off in the direction of where they had left Rin.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes back on the object of his affection. Indeed, he himself thought that he wouldn't take in another human...but when he saw Miroku, he had to have him. Not only that, but Miroku had enjoyed Sesshomarus' hard thrusts, his claws raking down his back in passion, the biting of his lips, and the biting of his neck-which, it seemed, the monk had still not discovered yet.

He sat quietly for several seconds before stepping forward just slightly. Miroku was now in the grasp of Naraku, and seemed to be in pain. His eyes flashed dangerously, before jumping off the cliff that he had been positioned on so he could watch the monk.

He wouldn't let anyone take away the thing he had just gotten...not even Naraku.

Mirokus' vision was begininng to blurr, the pain was to much for him to take. He was sure he was going to die, and closed his eyes as the darkness began to eat at his vision.

Suddenly, the pain was lessened, and he felt himself starting to fall. Opening his eyes, he saw Sesshomaru dodge one of Narakus tentacles, and slice off Narakus head with his sharp, pointed nails. A doll fell out from the baboon clothing, and split in half.

He then realized, that if he hit the ground at this speed, it wouldn't matter if Sesshomaru had saved him; he'd die anyway. But that was all dismissed as he felt the demons' arms come around him, holding him bridal style as he fell.

When Sesshomaru landed, he put Miroku on the ground gently, and turned to walk away. Miroku was speechless-he had expected the demon to come back, but certainly not to save him. Halfway across the clearing, Miroke cried out before he realized it himself.

"Sesshomaru!"

The demon stopped, and stood still, his back to the monk. Slowly, he turned around, and Miroku found himself getting lost into Sesshomaru deep amber gaze. Shaking him self slightly, he looked away, and whispered, "Why?"

And then, suddenly, Sesshomaru was in front of him again, standing over him. "Why what? Taking you as mine, or saving you?" He asked, and Miroku shivered at his voice.

"Both, I suppose..." he mumbled, and Sesshomaru put the tip of his shoe under Miroku's chin, lifting his face up to look at him. "You will see, lord monk, in due time." Miroku didn't pull his gaze away when Sesshomaru put his foot back down on the ground. Instead, he closed his eyes, and drew in a deep shaky breath.

When he opened his eyes, he was alone, save for the fake Naraku doll, and the lingering scent of Lord Sesshomaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku came limping back to the now bare campsite, and Kagome rushed over to him. "What happened, Miroku?" she asked, sitting him down on a log. He opened his mouth, and started to say something, but thought better of it, and sighed.

"Naraku,"

There was a startled gasp from Kagome, and Sango muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "bastard", but the monk couldn't be sure. Inuyasha drew in breath, and froze-the scent of his brother, Sesshomaru, was there also, and he turned to glare at the monk.

"And I suppose my brother just decided to take another walk in the forest, did he?" Miroku's eyes widened, before he shook his head. "No, he...he saved me...which is unusal. I wasn't expecting that..."

"He saved you? But...but why?" Kagome asked, getting out a bandage for Miroku's cheek. "I asked him the same thing, but he told me I'd see in due time. I blinked, and he was gone. The Naraku doll is still over there, if you'd like to check how realistic my story is," he said, grimacing slightly at the sting of the antiseptic.

Kagome placed the bandage on his cheek, and he smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Kagome." He surprised her by not groping her for once, and she hugged him slightly before backing up, and taking her bag. "Well, we shouldn't dwell on this for long-I sense some Shikon shards off into distance, more to the east than anything else."

Inuyasha nodded, and Miroku stood up. Kirara warped into her more menacing form, and jumped onto the demons back. Helping Miroku up, she noticed that he was careful of where he put his hands, and was slightly disapointed, but nonetheless grateful of it anyhow.

Shippo jumped onto Mirokus' shoulder, and he smiled, before they took off. The east. Isn't that where Sesshomaru ruled? The thought brought a sudden shiver through him, and he was grateful that his body didn't show any desire for the lord(hint hint).

"Lets' go Kirara!" shouted Sango, and they took off into the early morning sky, Miroku anticipating the next time he'd see his lord.

Well, it took me long enough to get this out, didn't it? And not only that, but it's not as long as I expected it to be. I'm just trying to make it longer with my author note. Sorry.

Review please.

WitchBlade 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kiss me if you want a cold sore!

A/N: This chapter will probably be a bit longer, and I will definitely push myself to try and make it longer for you. It's 3:32 am here, and I just finished with the second chapter. When I started that second one, it was in January. Just finsished it at 3:30 am.

Anyhow, does Sesshomaru seem a little ooc? He does to me. My story though, so who cares, really? I like to draw shit out-bad habit of mine. It sucks, too, because we're doing this course in school-creative writing-, and I like to make long stories, not SHORT stories!

By the way...this may be the last chapter.

Um...I also have a problem...I'm not sure if Sesshomaru rules the west or the east. If he rules the west, then I'll just change it in later chapters. But please tell me, because I've forgotten. Oh, did I mention that Sesshomaru has BOTH arms in this story? Well, he does.

Okay, I've bullshitted you enough already-3:38 am here. Time to get down to buisness.

Enjoy.

Chapter Four-Naraku Dolls and Sesshomaru Stalking-Part Two

Miroku sighed as pale fingers caressed his skin, sharp teeth nicking his skin just slightly before being lapped at. His hands ran through the hair that was like silk. Soft and shining in the moonlights beams.

He gasped softly as a wet warmth licked his stomach, and trailed lower, and lower. Miroku had to know who was giving him such pleasure, and he looked down to see an amber gaze looking back at him.

"Sesshomaru...!"

Miroku sat up with a gasp, and looked around. Or tried to, really. It was pitch dark, and he could here the sounds of the crickets chirruping lazily. Running a hand down his face, a sharp pain to the right of his neck made him gasp, and he touched the spot there. There was a strange indent in his skin there.

It felt odd, Miroku mused as he brushed his fingers over the skin. There was two sets of big indents, set about a thumbnail apart from eachother (length wise) and an inch of space between them. In between the big sets, he felt small, tiny indents, one right next to the other.

Touching the strange mark did him no good-he still had no idea what it was, and shrugged, before falling back onto the covers of the sleeping bags that Kagome had set up for him and the rest of the gang.

He then turned to the contents of his dream. Sesshomaru. The one that he had grown to want, and desire over the past two weeks.

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since their last encounter. He wondered when he would next see him-even if he caught a glimpse of him, he would be happier than he was now. Sango was getting restless again-she had reminded him of her offer to bear his children-but if he was going to be with Sesshomaru, then how was he going to keep the line running?

'Maybe we'll beat that damn Naraku before I die. I hope so...I'll miss her. And I'll miss Sesshomaru...' Miroku yawned, lie down, and closed his eyes, then re-opened them. "Damn. Even in my dreams, he's still there..." he muttered, and shifted to get more comfortable. Finally, he sat up, and sighed.

"No use. Why even bother..." With that, Miroku dragged his blankets over to the tree opposite the one Inuyasha sat in, and leant his back against it.  
The rough bark against the back of his robes was uncomfortable, but he didn't plan on going to sleep anytime soon anyhow.

As soon as that thought flashed across his mind, he was out like a light.

-  
His back hurt like hell-such are the rewards of sleeping against an uncomfortable tree. How did Inuyasha do it?

Groaning, he sat up, and stretched, his bones cracking. Openeing his eyes, he saw that it wasn't very light out; there seemed to be a light mist over the ground. He looked up at the tree Inuyasha was occupying, and found the half-demon staring at him.

"Why are you sitting against a tree instead of laying down like the others?" He asked, his voice cold, but his eyes colder. Miroku scratched his neck uncomfortably, and opened his mouth to reply, but found he had no answer, so he instead closed it.

Inuyasha continued to stare at him, until Miroku sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and looked away. Inuyashas' eyes reminded him a bit to much of his older brothers.

Miroku looked around the rest of the campsite, and noticed that Sango, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo were still asleep. Bringing himself up to stand on his feet, Miroku stretched again, and shot a glance at Inuyasha, who had resumed his normal position in the tree.

Miroku started a fire, and sat near it, trying to warm his body. He didn't dare drag the sleeping bag near the flame; it would catch fire almost immediately. They'd all experienced that disaster when Shippo had brought the bag near the fire in an early morning haze. What a way to wake up.

Miroku shivered. Why did it have to be so damn cold in the morning? He wished that he had something that he could wrap around him; something fireproof...and fluffy-perferably the color white-and long warm, and-

Miroku jerked as he realized that he was fantasizing about Sesshomarus' long white boa that he always carried around with him. Shaking his head, the monk hoped that they'd see the demon. He really needed his concentration, for they were now being confronted by demons daily, and he was pretty sure that his friends were getting quite annoyed with his current problem.

Several hours later, Kagome and Sango were up, along with a half-asleep Shippo, and a purring Kirara. "We should get ready to go after breakfast, Inuyasha. I sense some jewel shards more over to the east,"

Inuyasha nodded, and sat down. An hour later, they were full and ready to go. Miroku jumped up onto Kirara's back, and wrapped his arms round Sangos waist. They were up in the air in a few seconds, and Miroku shivered. The air was still cold from the mornings early fog.

There was silence for a while, before Inuyasha yelled for them to stop. As they landed, Mirokus heartbeat spead up. Was it him?

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, jumping down from the half-demons back. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and growled. "It's my brother, thats what!" he hissed, and both Kagome and Sango sent Miroku worried looks. "What? I can handle myself; no need to be worried, ladies." Miroku said, but there was an obvious waver to it, which was caused by the excitment of getting to see Sesshomaru again.

"Right then," Inuyasha said, and withdrew his sword. Kagome readied her bow and arrow, and Sango got into her fighting stance. Miorku grasped the beads around his cursed arm weakly, and Sango turned to him.

"You don't have to fight, Miroku. We can handle this without you...please, stay with Kirara and Shippo...if not for your own safety, then for me...?" Miroku took a step forward, and shook his head. "He won't hurt me, I know it."

Sango gave him a look, and asked, "What makes you think that?" Miroku shrugged, and let go of the beads around his arm. "I just know he won't, Lady Sango." Sango opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off when she saw Sesshomaru appeared some ten feet from Inuyasha.

Miroku's knees went weak, and he took an involuntary step back as Sesshomaru took a step forward. His usual mask was in place, and his eyes swept the gang until it landed on him. Miroku opened his mouth slightly, and let it hang there.

"Jaken," said the dog demon quietly, and the green scaled demon ran up beside his lord. "Yes, my lord?" Sesshomaru was quiet for several seconds, before the full demon replied quietly to his servant.

"Keep an eye on my monk," Miroku's eyes widened, and he heard a collective gasp as the people around them spun around to face him when they heard what came out of Sesshomaru's mouth.

"He is mine, and mine alone."

Nobody had any real time to digest this, because just like that, Inuyasha lunged at his brother, making Jaken squeak, and run away. Sesshomaru easily dodged his attack, and brought up his two fingers. Brining them down, his poison whip lashed at the ground in front of Inuyasha, making the half demon jump back.

Sesshomaru's face, usually masked behind a calm emotion, was taken off and thrown to the side. He was glaring daggers at his half demon brother, and floated to the ground, his back now turned to Miroku, and a good seven feet away from the monk. Neither Sango nor Kagome had tried to fight the full demon lord. They somehow knew that they were no match for him, and it was a feud between the brothers that neither women could resolve.

"I have not came here to fight, Inuyasha!" The tone of Sesshomarus' voice was surprising to everyone-Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler over the Plains of The East, did not shout. Inuyasha stilled, and glared at his brother. "I don't care what the fuck you've come for, Sesshomaru, but whatever it is, your not getting it!"

The whole landscape was suddenly met with a blast of cold air that could rival the Wind Tunnels' power, and Miroku fell to the ground, along with Kagome and Sango, grabbing onto the grass for dear life. Sesshomarus' hair was swirling around him, and Miroku could sense the anger coming off of him.

Just as soon as the wind started up, it stopped. Sesshomaru's hair fell back into place, and Miroku found himself wanting to run his hands through the silver hairs silky texture.

"I am not fighting a low life demon like you, dear brother. All I have come here for is to speak with the...MY...monk." Sesshomaru's voice was once again calm, but Miroku knew his eyes were most likely still piercing his younger brother.

"You're not talking to him, Sesshomaru, so fuck off!"

Sesshomar uwas suddenly in front of his younger brother, and had his hand around his throat, lifting him off the ground. "Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome, readying an arrow. Miroku's heart seemed to stop, and he grabbed her ankle as she stood up, pointing the arrow in the older brothers direction.

Seeing as Miroku was still on the ground, Kagome looked down at him. "Don't do it Kagome...please...Inuyasha!" Miroku stood up as he called Inuyasha's name, and Sesshomaru dropped the half-demon, moving out of Mirokus' way so he could see Inuyasha panting.

"What!" he screamed, and Sesshomaru growled. "I...I want to know what he has to say, Inuyasha. And I think I deserve the oppourtunity, too." Miroku replied, sending Sesshomaru a weary look. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in disbelief, and shook his head.

"Why! So he can go and fuck you again! No, Miroku! I don't think-" Miroku rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Exactly, Inuyasha! You don't think! You don't think at all, do you? Hasn't it occured to you that maybe I can make my own decisions for myself?"

Inuyasha was speechless at this, and nobody did anything for several seconds. Then, after an awkward silence, Sesshomaru stepped past Inuyasha, and towards Miroku. Miokus' heart sped up, and he felt Sango shift next to him. Half of Miroku wanted to turn and flee from the man who had done this to him, while the other half wanted to throw himself into Sesshomarus arms, and place kisses all over the demons body.

Within seconds, Sesshomaru was standing in front of him, and Miroku was staring up at the demon. He took a deep breath, and shifted closer, just slightly, so no one even caught it. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Sango and Kagome, who both backed away and to the side.

Sesshomaru brought one hand up to Mirokus' neck, and a finger traced around the mark that Miroku had been trying to find out what it had been earlier. Miroku sighed gently, and closed his eyes as Sesshomaru leaned closer. Miroku could smell the deep forest on the silver haired demons body as he placed his mouth next to Mirokus' ear, nipping at it gently, before whispering in his ear words that had Miroku dizzy and weak kneed.

"You are now my mate, Miroku. I have marked you as mine. You are no longer available to anyone else."

Sesshomaru placed his other hand around the monks waist, and drew him closer as he continued to whisper in his ear. "You are mine. Mine, nobody elses'." His mates hand stilled on the mark, and Miroku's eyes fluttered open, only to see amber colored eyes looking into his deeply. Miroku knew what he was going to do, and forgot about everything as his eyes fluttered closed again, and Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Mirokus'.

His kiss was gentle, and Miroku sighed, opening his mouth without any hesistation, and Sesshomaru's tongue probed his gently. Miroku vaguley heard the gasps of surprise from Inuyasha and Kagome, and shriek of anger from Sango; instead, he reached up, and grasped his mates hair gently, and ran his hands through the silky tresses, moaning softly.

Sesshomaru pulled him closer to his own body, and wrapped both arms around him. The kiss was slowly turning more passionate, and he pulled back from the monk before anything got to serious. Miroku buried his face in his mates' chest, and felt the burning sensation behind his eyes. Blinking his eyes, he tried to hold back the tears. Why was he crying? He had just been claimed by Sesshomaru; the mark on his neck was no doubt the teeth mark that Sesshomaru had left on him when he was raped...so why was he so sad?

Perhaps, he thought, sniffing as Sesshomaru gently licked the tears from his face, it was the fact that both Kagome and Inuyasha were having to keep ahold of Sango's struggling frame. She seemed beyond being pissed off with him-she seemed furious. Not that Miroku could blame her. Hadn't she just decided to bear his child after years of begging and groping and the mindless flirting with other women? And hadn't he just turned her away? And for Inuyasha's brother, no doubt.

Miroku sighed, and smiled at Sesshomaru, who bowed his head, his silver bangs covering his eyes. Miroku looked away. Somehow he had sensed that Sesshomaru didn't want him to see him being embarassed. Sangos' shrieking was abruptly cut off, and Miroku looked over, to see that Inuyasha had knocked her out, glaring at her angrily. Kagome, for once didn't look to upset about it.

Inuyasha turned to them, and Sesshomaru instantly shifted his form, so he could protect Miroku anytime if anything happened. The half-demon slowly walked over to them, Kagome behind a worried look on her face. Inuyasha, on the other hand had a weird frown on his face.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, in a surprisingly calm voice, and Miroku grasped Sesshomaru's robes tighter. Sesshomaru glared at hi brother, and spoke back in his usual calm voice, "I would have thought you would have figured it out by now, Inuyasha. But then again," Sesshomaru stated, glaring, "I always knew you half-demons were stupid." Miroku looked up at Sesshomaru, and nugded him gently. "Please, Sesshomaru...don't call hims that..."

The full demon didn't do anything, instead he kept speaking to Inuyasha, yet he didn't call him a half demon again. "Miroku is now my mate, Inuyasha. Fortunately, you have no say in the matter, dear brother." Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes, and Kagome stepped forward.

"Miroku will...he will still help us, won't he? I mean...he has a curse that he has to break, Lord Sesshomaru..." Kagome asked in a small voice, deciding that being courteous would be best. Sesshomaru didn't say anything for several seconds, bringing one hand up to toy with Mirokus' hair.

Finally, he looked the girl straight in the eye, and said, "If he wishes it," Kagome sighed in relief, and smiled. "But," he continued, and her smile faltered, "But I will always be nearby-being to far away from your mate after claiming can kill both of the companions. I will...visit...occaisonally..." Kagome nodded at this, but Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't like being stalked..." he muttered, crossing his arms and Kagome shot him a look.

Miroku watched the conversation somewhat in awe. He had never expected Inuyasha to accept that he liked the same sex, let alone that he happened to have mated with Sesshomaru. Kagome seemed to take it all in one stride, however, and Miroku sighed again. He was suddenly tired, and yawned to emphasize his point.

Sesshomaru glanced down at him, and then back at Inuyasha. They seemed to have a mental understanding, and after a few seconds of staring at eachother, Inuyasha sighed, uncrossed his arms, and nodded. Sesshomaru floated upwards, and away farther to the east. His mate would sleep in his bed for one night before he claimed him once more-this time, properly.  
Miroku awoke to lying on a soft bed, covered with a thin red silk blanket and Sesshomaru's boa. Miroku grabbed the boa and held it to himself tightly. After a few seconds, Miroku sat up, and looked around the room.

The room was decorated with black and red-the two main colors of this room. The futon Miroku was on had a black silk matress, and a deep red silk blanket. The pillows were satin, and changed from deep red to black in the light when he shifted against it.

The screen that seperated the room from the outside world was also black, but slightly see-through. The walls around him were a deep red color, and the floor was set with maroon and black tiles. There was a window on the left of the room, and the silk black and red curtains were drawn, bringing inn the sunlight.

Next to the window was another doorway, this one with a sliding doors. Miroku suspected that this was the bathroom.

Miroku gazed around the room, and clutched at the boa. Where was he? He knew he had to be at Sesshomaru's grounds, but exactly where on Sesshomaru's grounds?

He stood up and stepped down from the futon, making his way to the bathroom door. Sliding the doors apart, he froze what he was doing.

There, in the water in front of him, was Sesshomaru. He was just starting to get out, too, so Miroku caught a good look at his mate. Blushing, he quickly closed the door, and felt himself get hard. Now he definitely needed a bath.  
After Miroku was done with his bath, he walked outside, a fluffy towel wrapped around his body, and saw that his other clothes were missing, only to be replaced with a black and silver kimono, and even a black and silver silk arm warmer for his windtunnel. Next to the armwarmer, was a pair of silver sandals. Miroku smiled to himself, and began to dress in the outfit.

It was perfect. The silver was lining the seams, and had a pattern of small silver flowers in random places all over the black. The armwarmer was the same. The kimono fit around his waist, hugging his hips, and flowing out into a a dress that stopped just above his ankles. Miroku pulled on the sandals, and found a brush lying on top of the black dresser.

Miroku began to brush his hair, and after making sure he looked good enough, tied it up with a black silk ribbon. Sighing, Miroku hesistantly stepped forward torwards the screen. Just as he about to open it, hwever, it was slid back, and a young girl rushed in.

"Are you the one that Lord Sesshomaru has taken as a mate? But your a boy, aren't you? Do you like him? Does he like you? I've heard about demons, you know, who take mates and don't like them sometimes! But I'm sure that Sesshomaru-sama likes you! What's your name? I'm Rin!"

Miroku smiled at the girl, and crouched down to her level. Her slightly messy hair was cute, and she smiled back at him innocently. "My name is Miroku, Rin. I am pleased to meet you. Yes, I am Lord Sesshomaru's mate, yes I am a male. I like him very much, I am not sure that he likes me though, and I hope he does like me."

Rin cocked her head, and grabbed Miroku's arm. "Come play with me please! Master Jaken said that I shouldn't come and bother you, but Jaken is fooling around with Sesshomaru's forbidden ales' again, so he won't know. Besides, I think your nice! Am I talking to much? Lord Sesshomaru says that one so little shouldn't talk so much. Usually everyone tells me to be quiet. I listen most of the time, but sometimes I can't help it."

Miroku let himself be dragged out of the room, grinnig as Rin talked. She looked at him expectantly, and he shook his head. "No, Rin, I don't think you talk to much. I once knew a demon who had a curse placed upon him, and he kept talking and talking-he couldn't stop!" Miroku smiled at the girl as they sat down on the bench in a garden that the girl had led him to. "Would you like to hear the story?"

Rin nodded, and Miroku began to tell the tale. "Well, once, many years ago, I..."

Several minutes later, Rin was giggling and Miroku was laughing also. The tale of the demon who talked himself to death had led him to another story, and another, and he had just finished one that was about the human that fell into the lake trying to save his own reflection(compliments of Kagome's moral book), and laughed again when Rin's stomach growled.

Hopping off the bench, Rin turned to look at Miroku, and smiled. "Are you hungry, Miroku-sama? If you are, follow me! I will take you to the dining hall! I hope Sesshomaru-sama has not started without me. He did that once, and I went hungry for two hours..." Miroku shook his head as the girl started to ramble again, and let himself be once again dragged off to another location.

They came upon the dining hall, which was empty, and was quite comfortably sized for one-not to big, not to small- and Rin sighed irritably. "I'm not sure if Sesshomaru-sama has eaten already, or not. Maybe I should go check with Jaken...if he's not passed out again...stay here for me, Lord Miroku, please? I need to find out if we can get some food. I will be right back!"

And just like that, the child was gone. The silence seemed to stretch for hours, when in reality, it was only a few minutes. To pass the time, he began to explore the place, when he realized what Rin had called him-lord! He was a lord now? Yes, he was, if he was Sesshomaru's mate.

Taking in the decorations(which were light blue and silver), Miroku sighed, and sat down on one of the chairs. Where was Sesshomaru? Surely hr wouldn't just up and leave without telling him, would he? But that would be Sesshomaru for you, wouldn't it? Here one minute, gone the next.

Propping his elbows on his knees, he placed his head on his hands. He had always been known to be calm about situations like this-waiting for his prey to come, so he could kill it...or waiting for Naraku to come to them, so they could attack first...which never actually happened-but now he was quite the restless one, much like Inuyasha or Shippo when it came to battles...but then again, he thought as he smiled, Shippou had always been more nervous than anxious to fight.

Brushing away a stray peice of hair, Miroku leaned back against the chairs soft cushion. Where was that girl? As soon as he wondered that, Rin came running in from the halls, panting, and dragging a struggling Jaken with her.

"Lord Miroku, Lord Miroku! I have found Jaken, my lord!" Miroku tried to hide the blush that crept up to his face as he heard her call him "lord". "Please, Rin...call me Miroku...I'm not used to such antics." Rin just nodded, and brushed it off. She then looked down and frowned. "What are doing, Master Jaken?"

Miroku bit his lip to keep himself from laughing as Rin let go just as Jaken gave a viscious tug. He flailed through half the room, trying to gain his balance, before falling backwards. When he was upright, Miroku was covering his mouth, and Rin was giggling. Jaken glared at them both, and screeched, "Rin! You insolent girl; why did you drag me here! Rin! You stupid girl..." Jaken muttered loudly, and Rin's laughter gradually died down.

"I'm sorry, Master Jaken, but we just wanted to know if you knew where Lord Sesshomaru was...? I am very hungry, and so is Miroku-sama," Miroku sighed as she called him lord again. Apparently, Rin was a bit forgetful.

"It's Miroku, Rin," he corrected, but it was drowned out by the voice of Jaken screeching, "You dragged me away from the ale just to ask me this! Why didn't you ask me back there! I could've told you right than and there, but now I won't tell you a damn thing!" Rin walked over to Jaken, and grabbed him.

"Wha-?" was all the green demon got out before the girl hugged him. "I'm sorry, Master Jaken. It won't happen again." she said, and released him. Jakens' face was tinted a darker green, and Miroku knew that he was probably blushing. Jaken instead glared at Rin, and muttered something.

Rin's face lit up, and she turned around, and grabbed Miroku. "Come, Miroku sam-er...Miroku! Master Jaken says that Lord Sesshomaru is in the training area!" Miroku wrenched his arm out of the girls grip, and smiled slightly. "Should we really bother him, then?" he asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Well, if you're hungry, then we should. My lord will not come out of the training area for awhile, and he should not skip breakfast, or any meal for that matter! You could get really sick! I remember when my mother was sick, and she skipped eating, because it made her throw up, but my father forced her to eat, and she got better! Oh, and then...this...time..." Rins voice trailed off and became fainter and fainter as they ran down the halls towards Sesshomarus' training quarters.  
Sesshomaru's skin was shiny with perspiration, and he only had on his kimono(which was hanging off his torso to show his toned chest and muscles), and was fighting a bucnh of other demons, who seemed to be in the lowerclass(to dumb to talk), and Miroku watched s his mates muscles rippled under his skin. No wonder he didn't out up a fight when he had been raped. Honestly...Sesshomaru was beautiful...and he was all his.

He felt Rin shift slightly behind him, and her hands grasp his kimono shakingly-the demons seemed to frighten Rin very much. Miroku turned slightly to smile at her reassuringly, and backed up a little bit so they were closer to the door. Rins clutch on his outfit lessened just a bit, and Miroku once again floated off into a dreamland as he watched Sesshomaru fight.

He was so engrossed, however, that he didn't realize that he was going to be attacked before it was to late to release his Wind Tunnel, and Rin screamed, grabbing onto his kimono desperately. Miroku turned to shield her from the attack, and closed his eyes tightly, hoping against hope that it would miss, it had to miss; he had just found someone who loved him, and he them...please let it miss!

Several seconds passed, and Miroku didn't feel anything hit him. He could feel Rin shaking, and he could hear her whimpers of fear and almost taste his tears that he was holding back, and he vaguely felt something wet on his chest, before a voice broke his thoughts.

"What are you two doing here?"

It was Sesshomaru, and Rin shifted slightly out of his grasp, and he let her move away...he didn't think he could hold onto her anymore anyways...his hands fell weakly onto the cool white floor below him, and he turned his head just a bit to see Sesshomaru looking down at him, concern etched into his features, but also something that looked vaguely like anger and worry, and Miroku shrugged helplessly. What could he say-Rin decided to drag him here after Jaken probably told her not to go? And if he did, it wasn't his fault he hadn't known, and Sesshomaru was now putting his kimono back up and over his body, and Miroku drew in a shaky breath.

"Rin, did you bring him here?" He couldn't see the girl, but he saw Sesshomarus' eyes flash dangerously. "And where is Jaken?" he asked quietly. Rin told him where, and Sesshomaru looked ahead towards the door. "Go get him, Rin. I need to speak to him." Rin nodded, and seemed to forget her appetite as she hurried out the door. Either that, or like Miroku, whose appetite had disappered, she wasn't hungry anymore.

He felt gentle hands pull him upwards into a standing position, and Miroku looked down at the floor. For some reason, he felt guilty about coming here without Sesshomaru knowing, and willed himself not to blink; he was sure his tears would fall then.

But he did blink, and the tears did indeed fall, and he wasn't crying for himself; no, he was crying because he could've left Sesshomaru, and hadn't he said that a mate being to faraway from it's partner for to long could kill them? It had to be the same if one of the mates died, wouldn't it?

Miroku sniffed as Sesshomaru drew him into his chest, and wiped the tears from his face. He drew in another shaky breath, inhaling his mates smell, and loving it-even after his intense fight, Sesshomaru smelled of the forest and somewhat of rain. Miroku smiled softly. The smell of Sesshomaru calmed him down just enough for him draw back a bit, and it was then that the full dog demon took in what Miroku was wearing-the kimono showed off all of his(surprisingly) womanly curves, and was open a bit at the chest so he could see a slightly toned muscle.

Miroku stepped forward, standing closer to the demon, and he let his eyelids droop as he leaned in to kiss him, Sesshomaru meeting him halfway there. The kiss was soft and gentle, but soon turned into a more passionate and rougher kiss, Sesshomaru able to deepen the kiss with his being at least a few inches taller than Miroku.

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Miroku moaned Sesshomaru's name, and dipped back down towards the ground slightly, so the kiss was deepened even farther than before. Miroku didn't fall as Sesshomaru had secured his other arm around behind Mirokus back, and was gripping the kimono's material there harshly, but being careful not to rip it.

The kiss was ended shortly after Miroku had fallen towards the floor, and they pulled back, the need for oxygen becoming a must. Miroku was panting, while Sesshomaru was just breathing a little irregularly(sp?). Sesshomaru leaned down so his mouth was next to Miroku's ear, and licked at the lobe, before pulling at it with his teeth. He then began to suck on it, and Miroku groaned loudly and deeply.

Sesshomaru shivered, but Miroku didn't catch it, and instead ran his hands through Sesshomaru's sliky hair, and wondered how he had ever survived without this demon. "Sesshomaru-sama, I have found-" Miroku froze as he heard Rin's voice ring out through the air, and Sesshomaru nipped his ear before pulling back. Miroku could feel the heat rush up to his face, and his eyes found a very intresting part on the floor.

"-I have found Master Jaken, my lord! But he is asleep...what do you want me to do?" Sesshomaru blinked lazily, before waving his hand at her. "Watch the insolent beast. When he awakes, tell him that he has been summoned down to the dugeons." Miroku blinked up at his mate, then his gaze slid to rest on Rin, whose face was serious, and she bowed. "Yes, my lord!" she said, and turned to leave. Halfway to the door, she turned and waved at Miroku.

"Good-bye, Lord Miroku!" Miroku sighed, shook his head, and muttered, "I told her my name is Miroku...just Miroku," Sesshomaru stood quietly behind him, before encircling his arms around his mates waist, and nuzzling his neck. Miroku sighed, and leaned his head back so Sesshomaru could have better.

"When you are my mate, Miroku," Sesshomaru growled, and licked the monks neck, "then you are a lord." Sesshomaru finished, and Miroku felt his stomach flutter and his knees turn weak.

"Oh gods..." he murmured, and his eyes shut out the world as he surrended himslef to Sesshomaru's overwhelming pleasure.

End of chapter four! How did you like it? It certainly ended on a very steamy note, don't you think? A lemon scene is coming up, as well as a surprise! The ending of this story is coming close, so review for me, please! Thanks!

WitchBlade 


	5. Chapter 5Last Chapter!

Disclaimer: Vicks is spelled like Vix! Either that or spelled like VIXS!

A/N: Some very weird surprises in this story, and I'm not actually sure if this is the last chapter, or if this story is far from over-but I have an idea of how to end this story, so it will either be this chapter that ends it, or the next two(if I get that far ahead!)

ALERT! THERE IS A LEMON SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! But if you want to read the WHOLE uncut version, you must go to my livejournal account. It's in my profile...either try the link that has silverlion in it, or the link to my homepage.

Some hints for the surprises-LEMON SCENE!...Inuyasha admits a very guilty confession-both to Kagome and Miroku, and is Miroku sick? Or is it something else? Find out at the end of this chapter! Thats all the surprises for this chapter. Hope you like.

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Once you are finished with this story, read the bottoms authors note to see what the next story will be called. Thank you!

Oh...just so you know, I'm ALL about foreplay. The lemon scene will be more or less drawn out.  
Chapter Five-Part one: Lemon Scene

Jaken did not awaken until sometime the next day, so while Rin watched over the demon, Sesshomaru and Miroku both decided that they needed to do something-and quick(if you know what I mean!).

The training area seemed a good a place as any, but Sesshomaru seemed to refuse. Instead, Miroku found himself in Sesshomaru's arms, bridal style, and heading down a hallway. Miroku didn't pay much attention to the design; instead he was trailing soft kisses up and down Sesshomaru's jawline and throat.

Within seconds, they were in front of a dark emerald green sliding door, and the lord opened it with his foot(which is very funny to see-imagine it!), and they stepped inside. Miroku's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped to the floor.

The room was absolutely beautiful. The floors were the standard bamboo material, but they were dyed to be colored the same dark emerald green as the sliding door. The walls were painted black, and the futon in the corner of the room was huge. The covers on top of it were big, fluffy and plushy looking, and they seemed to have been made out of silk. They were black/emerald green, and had little silver threads woven into it, so it changed from black, to emerald green, to silver. There was a pattern of silver butterflies all across the blanket, and they shimered in the firelight (as there were no windows).

There was another sliding door to the left, and Sesshomaru walked towards the door, Miroku still in his arms. This time, Miroku opened it for them, and gasped softly. It was a bathroom, but that term didn't seem big enough for all space in the room.

In the middle of the room, there was a big tub, about 20 feet across(both length and width), and about 3-5 feet deep. The water inside was already steaming the place up, but Miroku thought he could see a futon on the other side of the pool.

Miroku was put down, and Sesshomaru turned away. He was confused before he realized that Sesshomaru was waiting for him to undress, and even though he didn't have to, was giving him some privacy.

Miroku hurriedly undressed, and grabbed one of the black towels from the bench that held them. He wrapped it around him, then waited for Sesshomaru to turn around. When he did, he saw that Sesshomaru had already shrugged off the top part of his kimono again, and Miroku blushed, turning away towards the water.

Several seconds later he felt somebody gently push him towards the water, and he walked, stepping into it gracefully, letting the towel drop onto the floor. He turned to look at his mate, who had stepped in behind him, and was wrapping his arms around his midsection, kissing the bite mark he had made some five weeks prior.

LEMON SCENE HERE! Go to my lj, Uttrminayme. I'll post it there.  
The next day, Miroku was somewhat reluctant to leave Sesshomaru, and face his friends. He knew that Sango was pissed as it was-he was afraid if Sesshomaru showed, then Sango would indeed kill him.

But when he was let down from Sesshomarus arms, he found that Sango was still out cold, thanks to a pill that she had tooken from Kagome. Kagome smiled gently at Miroku and bowed her head in respect at Sesshomaru, who just gave her a blank look.

"Good morning, Miroku! I didn't expect you back so quickly! Would you...er...like something to eat?" she asked hesitantly, stepping a bit closer to the monk before her. She then noticed the red looking bitemark and flushed bright red, before looking at the ground.

"Keh! What the fuck to you so long?" asked Inuyasha, who was sitting up in the tree above them, and raised an eyebrow as Mirokus' face turned as red as Kagomes. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha his usual loathing look, and said in a cold voice, "Mating, you god forsaken mongrel. Or have you not already claimed the girl as your mate?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched his younger brother turn red, and heard Kagome squeak. Miroku furrowed his eyebrows together, and elbowed Sesshomaru in the side gently. "Sesshomaru..." he muttered, and Sesshomaru turned back to him, only to nip him on the neck gently.

Kagome cleared her throat, and Miroku stepped away from Sesshomaru, and towards Kagome. "Is...is Lady Sango alright?" His voice had an obvious waver to it, and he felt a small part if him wish for her not to be alright.

Kagome nodded, and turned away towards the girl who was currently on her sleeping bag, curled up into a small ball. Shippou was lying next to her, along with Kirara, and both were sleeping soundly.

"She should be like this until nightfall, at the least." Kagome sighed afterwards, and turned to look at Miroku. "Miroku, I'm...I'm afraid she'll hurt you. She was pretty shocked when she woke up after you left, and it was hard to hold her back from going after you. We almost had to forced her to take the medicine I gave her, but in the end she agreed...but I had told her it was to help her relax."

Kagome rubbed her temple, and shrugged. "Its a knock out pill, actually." They were all silent for sometime, before Sesshomaru said in his cool and collected voice, "I will see you in three days. If my mate has been hurt, all of you will die."

Kagome paled considerably, and Miroku giggled, turning to the demon. "Don't joke like that, Sesshomaru!" he said, and Kagome watched with wide eyes as he hugged the demon, the kissed him on the cheek. Sesshomaru had put one arm around his back and pulled him closer, nuzzling his neck before letting go and floating back up into the sky.

After several seconds of silence, Inuyasha said in a bored voice, "You know he'll be watching us, right?" Miroku shrugged, and nodded, absently rubbing at the mark before sitting down at the base of the tree. "Yes, I know, but not before he goes to get Jaken and Rin. He can't leave Jaken to his own acord; apparently the pest goes and drinks Sesshomarus' ale."

Inuyasha shook his head, and gazed down at Miroku. Really...it was all very unfair.

Silver Silk-Part Two: Guilty Confessions

It was now, or never.

He had to do it, or else Miroku and Kagome would never know how he felt.

Walking up behind Kagome, he hesitated. What was he going to say? How could he say it without Kagome crying or making Miroku feel uncomfortable? Finally, he sighed, and tapped her on her shoulder, resuming his usual cold mask.

Turning around, Kagome smiled at him, and he felt his heart melt. "Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked, and he glared at her. Inside he was melting under her gaze, but on the outside, none of that showed.

"You and Miroku meet me in the forest.Now." he hissed, and Kagome stepped back a bit. Inuyasha didn't wait for her to reply, instead he turned sharply and quickly walked away.

The half demon stood in a clearing in the forest for less than three minutes before Kagome and Miroku showed. Inuyashas' heart sped up at the thoughts of the two people, and he turned away quickly.

Kagome cleared her throat, and Inuyasha could smell the waves of unshed fury and confusement coming from the girl. Her scent was intoxicating, and Inuyasha breathed deeply. He then smelled Mirokus' scent, and felt himself go weak in the knees. Miroku always smelled good, but there was something tainted about his scent now...something hidden, no doubt...

Brushing it off, Inuyasha turned back to the teenager and the man. "I have something that I need to tell the both of you. You two will never hear me talk like this again, so...so just shut up, and sit down. Do not speak until I am done with what I have to say."

Kagome made a sound in the back of her throat, as if to protest, but seemed to think better of it, and instead did as her half demon friend told her to do. Miroku sat down next to her gingerly, and Kagome hid a smile. She knew why it took Miroku so long to get back...and why it was hurting to sit down...

Breaking her gaze from Mirokus face, she turned her attention to Inuyasha, who looked terribly insecure all of a sudden. "Inuyasha? Why did you bring us here?" she asked cautiously. Expecting to get yelled at, she lowered her head, but when no beratings came forth, she peeked up at the halfdemon.

He had decided to ignore her, and instead cleared his throat. "Kagome," he nodded to the girl. "Miroku," he nodded to the monk."I have a...confession?...to make. I have to tell you two this now...or never." He said quietly, and while Miroku had no trouble hearing what the young dog demon had said, Kagome had to strain forward just a bit to hear him.

Inuyasha continued. "First of all-Miroku...I-I love you." Mirokus eyes widened in shock, and Inuyasha felt his own face heat up. His heart pounded mercilessly against his ribcage, a beat that continued ferociously until the conversation was over.

"But, Inuyasha, I-"

A glare from the demon silenced him, and Inuyasha nodded. "I know, Miroku. You are mated. But that is not all. " Turning his eyes on Kagome, he felt his chest tighten as he saw the tears threatening to spill out of her deep blue eyes(what color is her eyes, really?). "I also love you Kagome-more than I do Kikiyou, more than I have ever loved that dead woman."

Kagome really did cry then, and Miroku tried to comfort her, although the action was not needed. She wasn't crying from anger or sadness; no she was crying from the sheer happiness those words gave her. And to come from Inuyashas' mouth, no less!

"There is a problem, though. I love the both of you...I was intent on taking you as my mate, Miroku...but seeing as you have already gotten one, I think I will have Kagome...if she wants me to, of course."

Kagome felt her heart stop. "I don't want to be second best!" she screeched, tears still pouring down her face. Inuyasha opened his mouth, but was interuppted once again.

"Is that all I am to you! First as tama detector, second as mate? Well, here what I have to say to that! Si-" but Miroku clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing the words coming from her mouth. Inuyasha gave Miroku a thankful look, and glared at his soon-to-be mate. "You are not second best, you damn wench! If you would've let me talk, you would know that!"

Clearing his throat once again, Inuyasha continued, his heart beginning to make him feel sick to his stomach. "I love you now more than I do Miroku! I love you more than I ever did Kikyou, and not just because you look like her," Inuyasha strode over to where Kagome sat, and Miroku moved away just a bit, giving the demon more room as he knelt down beside her.

"I love you Kagome, not Miroku, not Kikyou-YOU. Get that through your thick skull, bitch." he whispered, before taking Kagomes' lips in a kiss. Miroku looked away, embarassment riding high on his face. Really, when had he become so desirable? And to demons, no less?

Pulling back, Kagomes' eyelids fluttered shut, and she hugged Inuyasha fiercly, the hug being reciprocated, much to her surprise. "So does this mean you'll be my mate?" Inuyasha asked her quietly, and Kagome nodded.

"How could I not want you as my mate, Inuyasha?" she whispered, and for once in his life, Inuyasha felt incredibly happy.  
When Miroku awoke the next morning, he was met with an angry face looking down on him.

Blinking his eyes, he sat up, and saw that it was Sango who was glaring at him with obvious distaste. "So," she drawled as Miroku went to stand. "You've become the mate of Inuyashas' brother. How fitting." Sango growled out the last two words, and Miroku looked over to the demon sitting in the tree above them, then back to Kagome's sleeping form, Shippou next to her.

The monk gave her a look, but other than that, completely ignore her as he rolled up the sleeping bag, placing it next to Kagomes book bag.

"Its ironic, don't you think?" she asked him in a mockingly innocent voice, and Miroku glanced at her. "To be mated to a male, when we all know you're just going to die faster now?"

Miroku spun around from starting the fire, and spat angrily, "What are you talking about Sango!"

Sangos' eyes glinted dangerously, and Miroku gave her an uncertain look. "Your a male...he's a male...don't you need a female to reproduce children, Miroku? Or did that ugly bitemark on your neck reduce the blood flowing to your brain?" she asked, her anger only rivaling his own.

"Naraku will be dead before this hell hole can consume me, Sango. But thank you for worrying." He replied, sarcasm as thick as butter. Sango let out a frustrated sigh, and threw her hands up into the air.

"Miroku! I loved you! And I still do! You are going to have to reproduce someday, so why not now! Especially since I have agreed! Finally?" she asked, and now all that was heard in her voice was desperation.

Miroku sighed, and gave up with lighting the fire. "Sango-chan...I am truly sorry. I was in love with you for the longest time...but after you didn't show any intrest...I fell in love with someone else. You picked one hell of a time to agree to bear my children."

And that was it. The conversation was over. And so was their friendship.

Miroku was very glad to see Sesshomaru again, along with Rin, who danced around his legs unceremoniously, and wanted to be badly intorduced to "Lady Kagome and Inuyasha-sama!". Miroku did not hesitate, and ignored the look that Sesshomaru gave him. Gathering her up into her arms, Miroku carried her over to the young girl, who smiled at Rin gently.

"This is Lady Kagome, Rin. Those stories I told you all came from her, so you should thank her wisely." He added, and Rin grasped onto Kagomes' sleeves tightly. "Ohhh! Really, Miroku-sama? Oh, Lady Kagome, those stories of the mand and the refelction, and-" Rin continued to babble befroe Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and asked rather rudely, "Do you ever shut up?"

Rin instantly quieted, and Kagome closed her eyes. "Rude much! Sit, boy!" She yelled, and then took Rin from Miroku, holding her in her arms. "I think you talk just fine, Rin. If anyone ever tells you that you talk to much, just tell them that they don't talk enough." Rin laughed, and hugged the girl tightly, before struggling to get down.

She then sat before the half demon, flat on her stomach, and looked him in the face. "Your cute." she said after some thought, and Kagome burst out laughing. Inuyasha glared and his face turned a slight pink color, before he answered for her to mind her own business.

"Rin's not to far off, either, Inuyasha!" said Kagome loudly, and Inuyasha got up after the five seconds had passed, his face visibly turning pinker by the second.

"Oh! Can I feel your ears, Inuyasha-sama?" she asked, and Inuyasha scowled. "No." he said, and Rin gave him a puppy dog look(no pun or anything there intended). "Please, Inuyasha-sama? I promise I won't pull on them."

Kagome picked up the girl and walked quickly over to the half demon, who took an invouluntary step back. "No, Kagome! I said-" he started, but was cut off when Kagome mouth met his. "Yay!" squealed Rin, and she grabbed both of his ears. Kagome had stepped back the minute Inuyashas' ears had been grabbed, and let Rin rub them.

"They're soft, aren't they?" she asked, and Rin nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, Lady Kagome, they are!" Inuyasha jerked back, and Rin smiled at the dog demon, her arms still outstretched. Glancing down, she sptted Shippou, who looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, who are you?" she asked as she was put down on the ground. Shippou crossed his arms, and lifted his chin a bit, before saying in a proud way, "My name is Shippou! I'm a fox demon." Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see that Rin was blushing just a bit. Sure, he had grown over the years, and was now a bit taller than Rin, but he was wondering why she was looking down at the ground instead of him.

"My-my names Rin." she whispered, and this earned an arched eyebrow from her lord, Sesshomaru. Rin had never been that quiet, unless he told her to keep quiet, and even then she was loud. This was quite a turn of events.

Miroku watched in fascination as Shippou and Rin interacted-it was the beginning of a blossoming love, he could tell. The happiness, however, was wrenched away when he felt a wave of nausea hit him. Covering his mouth, he took a deep breath. Surely he wasn't going to-

But he almost did, and he turned quickly around starting off at a brisk walk, but ending in a run for the forest. There, in the midst of trees, he threw up the breakfast he had eaten. He continued until all he did was dry heave, and slowly walked towards the stream that he had thrown up near. Washing his face and hands, he took off his new silk kimono that Rin had gotten Sesshomaru to buy him, and placed it in the cool water.

Really, that had been the second time in three days! He threw up almost every morning and again every night. Kagome was beginning to think he was sick, but he was sure he wasn't.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he grabbed his kimono and rung it out. Pulling it back on, he hoped that the suns light would dry it quickly. Turning around, he same face-toface with his mate, who was looking at him intently, eyes gleaming.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru. I haven't been feeling very well lately. It must be something of Kagomes."

Sesshomaru walked closer to him as Miroku talked and watched as he cupped some water in his hand and washed his mouth out with it, spitting it into the clear water, which washed it downstream.

"Sometimes Kagomes' food can do-"

"You're not sick."

Miroku looked at his mate, who was now standing right in front of him. Taking the man into his arms, he hugged the monk, affection pouring from his every move.

"You're pregnant."

TaDa

Yes! Oh my god! This is the first time I ever actually finished as fanfic! I am so happy! This means I can now work on my sequel to this! Yay yay yay yay yay!

The sequel to this will be called, "Silver Silk-Rainbows Legacy", and it wil have MPreg in it(as seen in this story)! I hope you all like this story, and I'm glad if you did. Please don't forget to read the sequel!


End file.
